You Don't Have To Love
by Lady Ayano
Summary: Amu's family is suffering from loan sharks. Tsukiyomi Aruto agrees to help them with their debt if Amu will marry his son. Amu's father agree's to this without Amu knowing and on her 18th birthday they finally tell her. Amu moves in with the Tsukiyomi's and marries Ikuto but trying not to fall in love because he is weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayano:It's my first story hope you like it. I guess it's kinda short this chapter. **

* * *

You Don't Have To Love Me

"Happy Birthday Amu-chi," Yaya screams as I walk into the class. She hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday," Rima said with a smile on her face. She held out her fist and I punched it as we said "respect"

"Hey Amu-chi did you get any presents this morning or perhaps a special breakfast," Yaya says all fast and hyper. "No, we are still kinda short on money so I told them that I didn't need anything special," I say trying to sound like I didn't mind but in fact I'm a bit sad. My parents are having major problems on paying back the loan sharks.

"Well everyone in the class has a present to give to you since you are the best class rep and you seem to make a good impression on everybody," Utau said walking towards me. "Happy Birthday," Utau say handing me a small wrapped box with polka dots on and it was tied with a thin silver ribbon. I opened it and it was a dark blue box with the words Swarovski on it and inside was a ring. Then I opened Rima's and it was a comedy movie. I opened Yaya's and it was a yellow bear with hearts on its ears.

10 minutes later

"Wow I have so many presents, thank you everyone for giving me such a good 18th birthday," I say. I'm so happy I think I have tears beginning to form in my eyes.

School is so good.

After school

"Hey Amu you wanna go somewhere today," Rima says. Beckoning me to go with her.

"No my parents said I have to go home right after school, so I will take my leave," I say smiling back at her while running back home since there were dark clouds in the sky. It starts raining and I'm wet. I started running home like my life depended on it.

8 minutes later

"I'm home" I yell as I take my damp shoes off. I put my red and black checked bag on the hanger.

"Amu we need to talk" Mom said in a very serious tone. I walk into the kitchen with mom and dad and Ami are at the table.

""Don't I deserve a hello, I'ts ma b-day" I say as I sit on the chair.

"Today is your 18th birthday and now you have turned into an adult. You know we have trouble with money right now and this is our only way to have a life so umm," Dad said in a voice as if he was about to break into tears. "Well you see I made a deal to my friend that when you turn eighteen you will marry his son and he will help us with our money problem, I'm sorry hun but we really have no other choice."

" I know I have to do it and I will but why does your friend want me, why not any other girl?" I asked.

"Amu do you remember when you were eleven a man with blue hair came over and interviewed you a bit, well your gonna marry his son," Mom says.

"Sis I'm sorry I kept it from you," Ami, my sixteen year old sister, said.

"It's okay you were told not to." I say to Ami.

"Well Amu I'm glad you understand because now we are going to Tsukiyomi's house, now go get changed."

I hurry upstairs and cry. Why me I have a boyfriend, Tadase. I still am a teenager, I still am not prepared. Why can't my parents pay back the loan sharks with their own money instead of buying a villa, yes they borrowed money to buy a villa. I want to help them but its just...not fuckin fair. "AHH STUPID LIFE!" I kicked my bed and landed flat faced on the bed.

"It's my job to fix their mistakes? What kind of parents sell off their own daughter, their own blood" I start crying into my fluffy pillow.

"AMU GET DRESSED!" Yelled my mom. I've never seen her this agitated. "We have raised you and you call us bad parents?" She said. My mom slammed the door.

Crying,I get changed into a a short cream coloured dress and a cardigan that a classmate gave to me today and put on the expensive ring Utau bought me. I'm wearing black heels that I haven't worn before so there in good condition and a set of cross jewellery Tadase bought me. Now for makeup and hair, maybe I'll ask Ami.

"Ami can you do my hair and makeup please," I say barging into her room and saw her crying her eyes out. "Ami what's wrong?"

"I know you have to go but I can't stop feeling that we won't see each other that much anymore since now I think you know you can't go to the same school as me anymore because mom and dad say you will have a private tutor and you know you will have to move in with them sooner or later," she says.

"I'll come by as often as I can and I will call you as well so it's ok." I reasured her. Wait I have to move in with the Tsukiyomi's?

" I will do your makeup and hair now."

Ami combed my pink waist length hair and curled it a little at the bottom half of my hair and put a rose hair clip in. My make up was light with just liner and mascara on my eyes, foundation, blush and a rosy lipstick.

By the time it was done it was 5 o'clock.

"Mom, Dad I'm done," I say. I walked down stairs. My eyes were a bit sore and mom wasn't looking at me.

"My baby sparrow is all grown up, now get in the car darling." Dad said.

15 minutes later

OMG there house is a mansion, no a castle.

Knock knock

"Hello there Miss you must be Amu, I'm the butler of this place, Daichi, I will guide you to Sir Aruto's office."

"Well umm bye dad, love you"

"Bye, love you too"

"Miss Hinamori please come this way."

Click click. My shoes are making sounds on the marble floor. Daichi then opens the big doors that leads to, I think he was called Aruto Tsukiyomi's, office. Aruto looked up and walked towards me. When he was close to me he gave... me...a...cuddle. He reminded me of my dad. "Hello, oh look how you have grown. How pretty. Let me call my family down." Aruto took out his phone and called everyone. I guess the place is too big to just walk around. I feel sorry for Daichi.

Knock knock

"Come in" Aruto yelled. "Look at how Amu's grown, Souko"

"oh my what a beautiful grown woman," Souko chuckled.

"Um have I met you before?" I ask.

"Of course, you and my son used to always play together" Souko said.

"Yo I'm Ikuto." He said and started walking over to me, he's hot but I feel a bit disgusted when he flicks his hair what do you call those people umm,

"Narcissist! Is the word!" ooops I said it out loud. Oh shit, my stupid mouth. Ikuto looked like he was going to beat me up but he regained his composure.

"S-sorry," I apoligised.

"Don't worry darling, both father and son are narcissist, except little Yoru here. He's eight and very shy to people he's not sure about." Souko said.

"Hi Yoru I'm Amu, let's get along." Yoru hugged me tightly. I thought Souko said he was shy?

"You can be my wife instead of that narcissist cat, I'm waaay cuter right," he said in a cute voice and puppy face.

"Ka..wa..iiiiiiiii" I said, about to faint.

"I know right, now where is the other child." said souko.

Slam

" Sorry Im Late-"

"UTAU" I screamed.

* * *

**Ayano: Hoped u like it. **

**REVIEW**

REVIEW

REVIEW

**REVIEW**

**PLZ THE REVIEW BUTTON IS JUST THERE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayano: you for all the reviews. It's because of you I finished this chapter in a day. I LOVE U GUYS LIKE FRIKEN HELL!**

* * *

You Don't Have To Love Me

Chapter Two

Normal POV

"UTAU"

" AMU," Utau screams.

"What are you, wait your not a Tsukiyomi, are you? Your last name is Hoshina." Amu asks.

"Well I changed it because I didn't want to be known as a Tsukiyomi because my dad is the head of Easter. What are you doing here?" Utau asks folding her arms.

"I'm supposed to be marrying your narcissist bro over there," Amu said. Utau giggled at that.

"So that means you are my sister in law," Utau said.

"OMG EEEEEEEEP, WE CAN HAVE A SLEEP OVER, EVERYDAY!" I screamed and Utau jumped in excitement.

"Lets go eat dinner, shall we," Souko said. Yoru was clinging on to Amu's arm and Utau clinging on the other while they were walking there. After 3 minutes they arrived at the dining room, yes 3 minutes.

Amu sat down and Yoru sat next to her. Utau was about to, too but Ikuto was faster than her. "I am her fiancé am I not," Ikuto said trying to make Utau mad.

"uh hunh, you are her fiancé but I'm her new sister, now scram." Utau said fiercely.

"No" Ikuto said firmly.

"Yes" Utau said now getting annoyed.

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!".

Now Utau and Ikuto were yelling.

After minutes of arguing Utau finally gave up and Ikuto smirked.

Butlers and maids came in and served the food.

Amu's POV

Wow they have butlers and maids. A blue haired maid came and set out my utensils while Daichi the butler served the food. "Thank you "I said smiling.

Yoru had a tough time cutting the steak so I helped him. I cut his meat fed him a few times. "Amu-koi, feed me too" Ikuto said in his weird disgusting voice. "No your old enough to feed yourself, I'm just helping Yoru, and never call me Amu-koi." I said Glaring at him.

"Amu, you should eat as well, here" Ikuto said stuffing his fork in my mouth. I swallowed it and said "What the hell, don't do that it's weird."

"But you need to eat too," Ikuto said. I hadn't noticed but the whole table was staring at us two.

"I-I can eat by myself" I said. I ate until my belly nearly exploded.

"Amu, do you want some wine your eighteen now," Aruto said.

"No thank you I'm okay."

9:00

Ding Dong

"Amu it's your father."

My dad is smiling but it looked forced. "Here is your luggage; You are staying here from now."

"Already, you didn't tell me at all, dad!" I said sounding cross.

"I'm sorry" dad said giving me a big hug. "I'll be going now, call us." With that, dad left and I went back inside with my suitcase. My face was blank. My parents just ...left me...gave me to some other family.

"Amu, I designed your room, let's go take a look at it." Utau said. I nodded.

"Ok" I agreed. When I walked In I immediately saw a flat screen T.V. The walls were striped black and pink, the closet was huge and wooden, there was a Black leather sofa with white mini cushions on, the bed was big as well and next to the bed was a drawer with a lava lamp on, a laptop and Ipad. There was also a desk and the carpet was white. I noticed I had a bathroom too.

"Oh my fucking god its big, thank you Utau you're the best."

"Look in your closet as well." Utau said. I looked in and there were new shoes, clothes and accessories. I hugged Utau again and we unpacked my luggage. My dad remembered to put my photo album in.

"Once you and Ikuto get married you will have to sleep with him so enjoy this room while you can." Utau said.

"WHAT THE FUCK, I DON'T WANNA... Uh sorry."

"It's ok I know your shocked that all this has happened in one day. You better get some sleep." Utau said and left.

I laid on my bed and it was so comfy. Then there was a knock on my door and it was Yoru. "Can I sleep with you, Amu" Yoru said in that super cute adorable voice. "Okay then" I said. He climbed in my bed with his pillow and teddy and snuggled himself into my...breasts. So he's a little pervert well he's little so it's ok.

4:05

**Ikuto's POV**

Why can't I sleep without waking up? I'm not tired anymore. I'll go to Amu's room to check on her.

My feet won't shut up. I open the door to her room and I see Yoru's head in the middle of Amu's big breasts. That skunk, I'm gonna kill him, but Amu will wake up. She looks so cute. Wait why am I trying to poke her cheek. (Poke poke) " What are you doing pervert." She said with daggers in her eyes. Crap what to say, what to say. "I've come to get Yoru and I saw a fly on your cheek so I got it off for you," I said.

"You're the worst liar ever." She said. "Just take Yoru and go."

I picked Yoru up and gently threw him over my shoulder. I went back to my room and put him on my bed. I slept next to him.**(He ain't a pedo)**

10:00 Saturday Morning

**Yoru's POV**

Ahh morning. Wait where's Amu's C-cups. Why is it so flat? I rub my head and I don't feel any soft bouncy skin. Probably since I'm tired. "Good morning Amu- nee tan" I said in my cutest voice.

"Good morning skunk." Ikuto smiled. Not a nice smile but a smile like he's gonna kill me.

"AHHHHH Ikuto what the hell!" I yelled falling off the bed.

" I'm gonna kill you for sleeping with my cute wife." Ikuto said. Wow he's already falling for her.

Oh man, I have to call for help " AMU SAVE ME, HELP ME, PLEASE!" I yell VERY loudly.

Bang the door opens.

Amu's POV

I barge in the room and it looked like Ikuto was gonna kill Yoru. I ran to Yoru and helped him. " What are you doing Ikuto!"

" He was being a little skunk yesterday so.. you know."

"Nee-tan, I was so scared" Yoru cried.

"Hey Yoru do you want to help me with breakfast," I ask

"Yep, let's go" He said back, so adorably. I held his hand and turned round and gave Ikuto a glare. He sent back a ,Don't believe that skunk, look.

For breakfast me and Yoru made pancakes. At first the maids insisted that they do it but gave up soon.

Me and Yoru served the dishes and everyone was astonished.

After breakfast Utau wanted to go shopping.

"Let's go in my car," Utau insisted.

"Wow you have a Lamborghini, Utau"

"Yep now let's go"

12:45 At The Mall

"Hey Utau lets go eat," I said.

"Yeh lets go eat sushi!" Utau said enthusiastically.

Sushi Place

"Let's get the California roll" I said but Utau was staring at something. I looked at it too and I saw Tadase with the school slut Saaya Yamabuki.

* * *

**Ayano:Review please. Its summer vacation and I'm at home so if you want another chapter tomorrow, review!**

**Ikuto:I know what will get them to review!**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: I love people who review (wink)**

**Amu: GAY, what if the reviewer is a boy and why did you wink?**

**Ikuto:It gives more effect.**

**Amu:Do what you like.**

**REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW**

REVIEW!REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayano:OMG I created 3 chapters in 1 day. It's all coz of you guys. Right now in england it is 4:26! Enjoy.**

**Utau: Geez man you get too carried away.**

**Ayano: Who said you can talk to me go away.**

**Kukai:She is strict on her because she likes Kukamu more than Kutau.**

**Ikuto: WHAT SHE LIKES KUKAMU TOO!**

**Amu:Yeh, BTW me and Kukai are going on a date now bye!**

**Kukai: Bye!**

**Utau and Ikuto:She doesn't own shugo chara, thats a relief or she would of made Amu end up with Kukai.**

* * *

You Don't Have To Love Me

Chapter Three

Normal POV

"Tadase, what are you doing holding hands with Saaya!"

"No, Amu it's not what you think I-" (splash) Amu throws her coke onto Tadase's face.

"Arrg, it burns, my eyes it burns, dammit!" Tadase shouts. Luckily Utau's uncle was the owner of the sushi bar and was giggling in the background.

"Hey uncle, my friend just got cheated on, you know the feeling right, I mean you have been through loads and loads and loads and-"

"Okay I get it Utau, I'll let you off with it." Utau's uncle said.

"Come on Amu lets go home." Utau said dragging Amu back to the car park.

Amu got in the car and Utau drove off.

Tsukiyomi House 13:00

Amu's POV

I can't believe he cheated on me. He was always a nice guy but… urh I just don't fucking understand. I never wanna see his gay face again. Hehe what should I call him now. Gayboy, no Gay Tadase, wait I know, Tadagay. Why am I giggling I'm supposed to be devastated. Guess I didn't love him much then.

Yoru's POV

"Yoru you have to take a bath," Mom said.

" I want Amu to bath with me" I said pleading with my puppy dog face.

"Let's go ask her then, shall we" Mom said. No-one can resist my adorable face. Ikuto might think himself as sexy but that didn't win Amu over, in fact it disgusted her. He's no match for me.

Amu's POV

Knock knock

"Come in"

"Amu could you bath with as like _with_ Yoru, he won't take a bath and keeps giving me the puppy dog face." Souko said.

"Sure that will be fun won't it, Yoru" I said.

"Oh yes it will be," Yoru said innocently but had an evil aura surrounding him.

Yoru's POV In The Bath

"Yoru do you want me to scrub your back for you" Amu said. OMG.

"Yes please" I say as cute and innocent as possible. OMG again. Her boobs are rubbing against my back. I can feel my face steaming and not from the hot water.

"Now it's my turn to scrub your back, Amu". Her back is really soft. (Scrub scrub)

Ikuto's POV 

"Mom, where's Yoru I need to apologize about this morning" I said.

"Oh he's taking a bath together with Amu" Mom said. THAT SKUNK IS GOIN TO BE PUNISHED AND ITS GONNA MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN.

I rushed to Amu's bedroom and barged in the bathroom. " You are so dead-" She wasn't in there. She must be at Yoru's bathroom. I run through he hallway and I see Amu smiling and Yoru was blushing like, I don't.. tomatoes. Does that mean he saw her naked.

"YORU" I shouted and flipped him over my shoulder. I ran back to my room.

Amu's POV

"WAIT" I call but Ikuto's fast legs were too fast.

I arrive at Ikuto's room and listen through the door. I heard nothing and barged in. There I saw Ikuto tied up, with Yoru's worn underpants in his mouth. I saw Yoru without any underpants and was half naked on the bottom half.

"Ikuto tried to tie me up but I tied him up before he could harm me." Yoru said again with his cute voice and face. I untied Ikuto and carefully got the pants out of his mouth.

"Ikuto, how could you think of harming your little brother."

"I'm the victim this time" Ikuto said as I walked out of the room.

Yoru's POV

As we walked out I stuck my tongue out at Ikuto.

Normal POV

It's time for dinner and Ikuto is still trying feed Amu.

After Dinner 10:00

Amu walks into Ikuto's room.

Amu's POV

" Ikuto I knew you were the victim and it was funny" I said sitting next to him on the sofa. Ikuto was playing street fighter. (A fighting game)

"pfft your rubbish, lets play two player since I can see your other remote." I say.

"Lets see who wins, Amu-koi." He said in that disgusting voice.

"I'll let you off with that since I was mean to you today." I say.

3:00 am Ikuto's Sofa 

Snore Snore

Ikuto and Amu are sleeping together.

Morning 10:00

Ikuto's POV

My back aches. Amu is so cute. I don't know if I love just yet. I shake Amu to wake her up. " Good morning Ikuto," she said not even shocked or surprised.

"Why are you not surprised, Amu?" I ask.

"Because I know that I slept in your room so there ain't anything to be surprised about." She replied simply.

"Look like you two had a good night yesterday" Utau said.

"UTAU!"

**I'll try an update tomorrow aswell since I love you guys. Review. It might be kinda short but It is 4:27 in the morning.**


End file.
